


Stud Puppy

by Tipsy_Kitty



Series: Puppy Verse [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Electrocution, F/M, Puppy Play, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff volunteers his puppy Jared to help out a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stud Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kink_roulette prompt Technological. Originally published at Livejournal 8/20/12

Jared lay on the floor in his patch of sunlight, looking up at the trees, while Jeff worked from his home office. The limbs were bare of leaves, and the light filtering through the window was winter weak. Jared was cold all the time. He fantasized about flannel pajamas and soft fleecy robes and sweaters and socks and hoodies. Jeff would occasionally throw a thin blanket over him, but not every time Jared rubbed his head against Jeff’s thigh and begged. Jeff liked looking at his naked puppy body too much.

Jared missed Jensen terribly since he'd been returned to Jeff. He missed the warmth of Jensen's body tangled in his, and the stories Jensen told him. He missed being talked to like he was a person. When Jeff spoke to him, it was to say "Come" or "Fetch" or "Suck, Puppy." (Jared had a cat when he was growing up that he talked to all the time, but Jeff didn't seem to believe in conversing with his pet beyond the basics.)

Most of all, Jared missed the soft kisses he and Jensen had begun exchanging towards the end of his stay. They never led to anything more because both boys were usually drained and fucked out. But it was so nice to be kissed again, with soft lips and a gently probing tongue. That was not something Jeff did with his puppy, for which Jared was grateful.

He did not miss Mark, who had a streak of sadism that scared Jared for Jensen’s sake. P.e.t. owners were not supposed to inflict any serious or permanent injuries; Mark seemed to delight in seeing how close he could get to that line without actually crossing it. Mark had beat Jared’s ass with a broad paddle one day until it felt like he was bruised to the bone, and then enjoyed grinding against Jared's sore ass as he fucked him. Jared had barely been able to move for hours afterwards.

Jared wriggled his toes to try to warm up his feet. He could hear Jeff talking on the phone, and listened in with only half an ear.

"Well, it takes some time to settle them down…but it's the best decision I ever made."

Jared sighed. Jeff had done an excellent job of convincing his friends that they all needed their own human pets. He was the program's most enthusiastic supporter.

"You know, I've got a well-hung stud dog that could put your little bitch in her place."

Jared sat up straight, alarmed. _No. Please, no._

"Sure, anytime after 4:30. And, hey, my pup usually mates with males, did you want him to take her ass?"

He laughed, exchanged good-byes, and hung up.

"Well, Puppy, have I got a treat for you."

Jared looked up at him whimpered pitifully. _Please, no. Please God no._

"C'mon. Let's get you cleaned up. Get you all spiffy for your new playmate."

 

 

Jared was trying to gather up the courage to ignore a direct command from Jeff, collar be damned. He could handle being used and fucked, had been handling it for close to a year now. But he was not going to let Jeff use Jared’s dick as a weapon against another miserable pet. Not again.

He couldn't.

He wouldn't.

As he prepared and gave himself the enema and let Jeff scrub him in the bathtub after, as Jeff toweled him off and instructed him to shake and replaced the puppy paws that rendered his hands useless, he told himself that he could do it. He could stand up to Jeff. He had to. It had been bad enough when they made him fuck Jensen, who at least knew him and had been able to forgive him.

Jeff hummed as he straightened up the study, pulled the breeding bench out of its corner and placed it in the center of the room, set up a digital video camera to catch all the action.

Jared trembled and waited, anticipating the pain of the collar, hoping he was strong enough to resist the two masters. Wondering if Jeff could actually shock him enough times to kill him.

Wondering if that would really be so bad.

 

 

She was skinny and dark-eyed and might have been pretty but for the fact that she looked like she'd been crying for hours. Her eyes were red and leaky, her face puffy, and tear tracks wended their way down her cheeks. She took one look at Jared and burst into tears again.

"--just can't get her to settle in," Jeff's friend was saying. "She's damn skittish, she cries all the time, she talks back."

Her brown hair was tied in two bunches high on her head so it fell down around her face like floppy dog ears, and she had a swishy black tail and puppy paws like Jared. Her master had colored her nose black, probably with permanent marker, because her tears didn't smear the ink at all. Jared was a little jealous of her long hair, which looked much more comfortable than the puppy-eared headband he despised.

"Well, we can go over some training methods later," Jeff said. "It took some time, but my puppy knows to communicate like the dog he is. Can't remember the last time I heard him speak English."

The other guy murmured appreciatively.

"C’mon little one," he said. "Get over to the breeding bench."

She crawled a couple of steps closer to the bench before she stopped again. "Please," she cried. "Please don't let him fuck me in the ass, please, I’ll try to be better!"

Jeff nudged his friend, and he pulled out the silver remote, looked hesitantly at Jeff.

"You have to be firm with your pet, James. That's the only way they learn."

James adjusted the setting and then zapped the collar. Jared closed his eyes as she cried out in pain.

The shock left her loose-limbed and compliant, and it was nothing for the two men to cuff her to the bench. Her crying had tapered off to occasional snuffles.

"Now, you don't want your little one getting damaged," Jeff said pulling out a bottle of lube. "If she tears she could get sick, and a sick pup is no good to you."

Jared watched, feeling wretched but unable to look away, as James pulled out the thin plug attached to her tail, greased up a finger, and eased it into her ass.

"Goddamn she's tight," he said, glancing over at Jared, whose cock looked impressive even soft.

"She'll loosen up," Jeff said.

The girl had gone silent, eyes unfocused, as they finished prepping her. Jeff whistled at Jared to come and mount her, but Jared didn't move.

"Not this again," Jeff said. "You're better trained than this."

Jared barked sharply, twice. _No. You can't make me._

Jeff pulled out the remote and pressed the button. Jared collapsed onto the floor. It was more horrible than he remembered, the passing of time having smoothed over the memory of the shock collar.

"Get up," Jeff said.

Jared climbed to his knees.

"Get on her."

Jared stayed put. The girl was looking over her shoulder, her face a mixture of confusion and fear.

Again and again Jeff ordered him to mount her, Jared stubbornly refused, and then the agonizing shock came, coursing through his body like needles, until he was a twitching heap on the floor. Then Jeff would order him up and it would all start again. He lost count of how many times it happened.

After a while, Jeff and James went to confer quietly in the corner while Jared curled up in a ball and tried to remember how to breathe. Then Jeff knelt in front of Jared and hauled him back upright and gripped his chin tightly.

"You've been a bad puppy today, and I think I know why," he said gently. "You always were too soft-hearted for your own good, and you don't want to hurt the little bitch. Am I right?"

Jared barked.

"Well, I guess I can understand that. Stubborn, dumb pup,” Jeff said, not without affection, as he smoothed down Jared’s hair, gone wild with the electrical current and his repeated crashes to the floor. “So we’ve decided to give you a choice. If you don't get up right now and fuck that little bitch like the stud dog you are? We're going to bring in James's Rottweiler to do it."

Jared felt like he’d been punched. His eyes widened in horror. Behind him, the girl cuffed to the bench started wailing. This was a possibility he would not have considered in his darkest imaginings. Never in a million years.

"I kind of think that'd be fun to watch, and I think James does too. So you have five seconds to get over there and convince us that you can put on a better show than his Rottie."

The girl twisted her head around to look Jared in the eye. "Please fuck my ass, please fuck me, fuck me..." she begged. "Please don't let them--"

James aimed the remote at her and the shock silenced her pleas, though she continued sobbing brokenly.

His master had won, his master always won. Jared didn't know why he bothered fighting. At least now he had the girl’s blessing. Sort of.

Jared crawled up behind her and placed his mitts on either side of her upturned ass. He looked at Jeff helplessly, he wasn't hard at all.

"It’s okay Puppy, I'll get you started," Jeff said, squirting some lube into his hand and reaching around to stroke Jared's cock to hardness.

"Damn, he is a big boy," James said. The girl jerked at her cuffs and whimpered.

Jared placed the tip of his dick against her hole. It looked impossibly small. However, she was now highly motivated for him to fuck her, and she wriggled her hips invitingly even though he was pretty sure there were still tears streaming down her face.

He tried to put that out of his mind. He had a job to do.

He started easing his cock into her ass. She was so tight that it felt uncomfortable, and he had to pause several times before he could even get the head of his dick all the way in.

"C'mon Puppy, she's not gonna break," Jeff said.

Jared ignored him, working his way in deeper, feeling her open beneath him as he breached the tight ring of muscles.

Slowly, slowly he gained ground with each deliberate push. She was making distressed whimpering noises, which he also had to put out of his mind. He took his time but he got there eventually, fully seated with his balls flush against her pussy. She moaned again, and he pretended it was a moan of lust. He didn’t know how else to get through this. He stayed for a few minutes curled over her small body, trying to let her get used to it, before he began moving again.

He heard his Mama's voice in his head, telling him to be a gentleman and always treat women with respect, and he wanted to bury his head in shame. Instead he slammed his mind shut on thoughts of his family, his past, anything that might prevent him from getting this over with.

He was a dog, and he was here to service a bitch. His name was Puppy, and Jared was dead.

He started moving again, unhurriedly, and it felt good, it felt incredible. Everything else fell away as he focused on the sensation of her hot, tight ass gripping his cock.

He eased halfway out and then pushed in again, again, again, each forward thrust a little harder, a little faster, a little deeper. He rocked into her, his balls slapping against her. He sped up, wishing he knew how to make this pleasurable for her but after all, she was here to be punished and he was the tool.

He closed his eyes and imagined it was Jensen beneath him, pushing back to meet him, Jensen’s firm white ass wriggling in pleasure, grazing his hipbones with each thrust. Jared’s cock was throbbing, balls tight and ready to let go, skin shivery with need. He pounded into her, trying to get deeper, chasing his orgasm up, up, and finally over, stuttering hips and pulsing dick and then he was spilling into her ass with a low groan.

He collapsed on top of her, sweaty and disheveled, before gently easing out of her warmth to rest on his heels behind her.

“Good boy, Puppy,” Jeff said. “I knew you could do it. Now, clean up your mess.”

Jared leaned forward and began licking his own come out of her tender, fluttering ass. She gasped in surprise. He buried his face in her ass and sucked out his load as she bucked and flailed in her cuffs. She moaned and this time he thought maybe it _was_ a moan of pleasure.

Jeff and his friend looked exceptionally pleased with themselves. Jeff was checking the quality of the recording; James was unbuckling his belt. Jared wondered if he would be strapped to the bench next.

It didn’t matter. Nothing mattered. His name was Puppy. Jared was dead.


End file.
